Globitha Krumholtz
Globitha Krumholtz is a young Organic who is also Monster's sister that seems to have an obsession with Robot. She was first seen in Adventures in Babysitting. Bio In her debut episode, Adventures in Babysitting, Robot had been reluctant when Monster announced she was going to stay with them for the weekend. It was revealed how Globitha's enthusiasm and her obsession with Robot had often disrupted most of his inventions in the past. When she arrives, she becomes just as clingy, which has stirred a bit of jealousy for her big brother. However, revealed in said episode, she stated she simply likes Robot because he's Monster's best friend, which gradually decreases her brother's envy. When Robot had decided to allow her to assist him to build his blimp, it had become a disaster, resulting in Robot becoming infuriated and yell at her, much to crushing her feelings. Toward the end of the episode, when Globitha wound up inside Robot's racing blimp, she was unwillingly casts into the race itself, crashing into many blimps, including Gart's, in her way. In the end, Robot, with the assistance of Ogo, was able to rescue her, and in the process, win the blimp race and defeating his brother. Robot apologizes for acting so crude, even confessing how wonderful and actually meaningful she is, and this results in Globitha loving him even more. Although she does have an obsession with Robot, she really does have great love and admiration for her big brother, as she stated she only likes Robot because he's his best friend. Her ambition to be just like Monster is confirmed when she made her second appearance in Bad News Baconeers, having tried and failed to joined a Pole-O team as her brother had when he was her age. Because of this, Monster volunteers both him and Robot to coach her and other kids who had not been chosen, creating their own Pole-O team. Appearance Globitha looks similar to Monster, such as wearing blue shorts(though they resemble her father Lev's more). The only difference is that she is round and has orange hair in pigtails, unlike Monster and Lev as they have horns. Trivia *Her hairstyle appears similar to Emina Kusunoki from the manga Inumimi. *She is the first child character to be featured in the series. *On i-Tunes, her name is mistakenly spelled as 'Bloberta'. *Her personality is very similar to Rebound from Pound Puppies. *A special characteristic about her is that she usually hops around like a pogostick when excited or happy. *Globitha is similar to Tootie from the Fairly Odd Parents, as both girls are madly in love with their crush. However, unlike Tootie, Globitha does not stalk Robot or worship him. *Globitha may have been inspired by Pucca as both girls possess obsessive crushes and become rather violent when harm is met with that crush. Pucca demonstrates this action in nearly every episode of her own series while Baconmas proves Globitha's violent side for now. Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-21 at 11.33.07 AM.png|Globitha telling Robot how she misses him...A LOT. . Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Krumholtz Family